Coffe prince
by dewkaem0302
Summary: ff re-post!SG, bercerita tentang Onew dan Minho seorang coffe prince yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Taemin dan Key yang akhirnya terjebak dalam 1 apartemen bersama. onkey,jongkey dan 2min!
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee prince**

**Main cast : SHINee member**

**Genre : romance**

**Disclaimer : SHINee © SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : typo, OC, Taemin and Key gender switch. Terinspirasi dari boyfriend parody^^ Happy reading!**

** OnKey, JongKey n 2Min fic**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut pendek rapi tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan Seoul. terpasang sebuah _earphone _putih ditelingannya, sesekali namja itu mengikuti lirik lagu yang keluar dari earphonenya. Mata besarnya memandang kesekeliling mencoba mencari suatu objek yang bagus untuk difoto. Pandangannya berhenti pada satu sosok dihadapannya. Satu sosok dengan tubuh yang kurus, berkulit putih pucat ditambah rambut yang diikat asal. Tapi dibalik semua itu terlihat jelas wajahnya begitu cantik.

_Klik!_

Namja itu tersenyum bangga melihat hasil potonya itu. Dilihatnya lagi sosok didepannya lalu ia pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai!" sapa namja itu ramah.

Sosok didepannya terlihat terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tebakan namja itu tepat, yeoja yang kini ada dihadapannya memang sangat cantik bila tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" namja bermata besar itu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"A,aku sedang bingung. Tempat tinggalku baru saja dijual oleh sahabatku sendiri. Seluruh uang dan tabunganku pun ia ambil. Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa lagi dan juga ..."

"Ya?"

"Dan juga aku lapar," ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

Namja itu tertawa. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja manis dihadapannya. "Ya, kau terlihat kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku? Aku akan memberimu makan dan juga tempat tinggal."

Yeoja itu terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti namja yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam hingga akhirnya langkah namja itu berhenti.

"Ah ya,aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan aku Choi Minho, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Minho saja. Aku bekerja disebuah cafe, ya mungkin kau bisa bekerja disana juga. Bosku orang yang baik, kemarin dia bilang membutuhkan seorang waitress. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Minho.

Yeoja itu sepertinya pemalu, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang wajah Minho. "Aku Lee Taemin," jawabnya.

Minho mengangguk. "Yap kita sudah sampai ditempat kerjaku! Ayo, aku akan kenalkan kau dengan bosku!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat yang menghiasi depannya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Sun Coffe" terpajang diatas pintu masuk.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari mengejar yeoja berambut sebahu. Yeoja itu sepertinya mencoba menghindari namja yang mengerjarnya. Beberapa kali yeoja itu terjatuh namun ia kembali bangkit dan berlari lagi. Hingga namja itu berhenti mengejarnya karena kelelahan. Namja itu terjatuh dijalanan sambil sesekali menarik napas dalam. Yeoja yang berlari itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan ikut duduk dijalanan sama seperti sang namja.

"Kau berniat membuatku pingsan ya? aku rasa jantungku akan copot karena mengejarmu," ucap namja itu.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari mengikutiku. Bukannya sudah kukatakan, aku akan membayar barang-barang itu nanti," balas yeoja berwajah feminim itu.

Namja bermata sipit pun bangun dan berjalan mendekati yeoja tadi. "Kalau kau tak bekerja, darimana kau mendapat uang?"

Yeoja itu terdiam, lalu matanya terpejam. "Aku tidak tau! Jangankan membayar hutangku padamu, bayar apartemenku pun aku tak bisa!" teriak yeoja itu, membuat beberapa orang yang tengah asik menikmati keindahan taman didekat sana menatap kearahnya.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan duduk dijalanan sambil memandang yeoja disampingnya. "Kalau sudah begini mana aku tega padamu. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe tempatku bekerja. Kalau tak salah kemarin bosku bilang kalau dia membutuhkan seorang waitress."

Yeoja itu berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Tapi hanya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan lain," ucapnya.

Si namja mengangguk senang lalu membantu sang yeoja untuk berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kita ke pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan bosku. Tenang dia orang yang baik, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu. Ok Kim Kibum! Hahaha.."

"Kau bisa saja Lee Jinki! Panggil aku Key saja."

"Baiklah, dan panggil aku Onew saja. Aku tidak terlalu senang dipanggil dengan nama asliku."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke restoran tempat Onew bekerja.

Dan sampailah mereka didepan sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat didepannya. Diatasnya tertulis "Sun Coffe". Onew mengajak Key masuk juga kedalam restoran yang dipenuhi dengan aroma berbagai macam kopi.

.

Minho memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tertata rapi. Tepat disamping jendela berdiri seorang namja berkacamata tengah membaca koran. Matanya langsung tertuju ke Minho saat pintu ruanganya terbuka.

"Jonghyun- _hyung, _aku berhasil mendapatkan seorangpelayanuntuk cafe ini. Yeoja cantik dan manis pula, kelihatannya baik. Bolehkan dia bekerja disini?" cecar Minho begitu memasuki ruangan.

Namja yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu pun mendekati Minho. "Kau yakin dia baik? Ya setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

Minho mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat masuk dibelakangnya turut pula Taemin dengan wajha malu, dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya entah kenapa. Dengan bangga Minho memperkenalkan Taemin kepada Jonghyun, padahal dia belum terlalu mengenal Taemin. Mereka baru saja berkenalan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi anehnya Minho bercerita layaknya dia sudah mengenal Taemin lama sekali. Sayangnya Minho terpaksa berhenti bercerita karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Jjong! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" teriak Onew dengan begitu bersemangat. Sedangkan semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya terdiam memandang Onew.

"Dapat apa hyung? Jangan bilang kau berhasil mendapat paha ayam super besar secara gratis!"ucap Minho dengan mata menyelidik.

_Bletak!_

Terdengar ringisan dari mulut Minho yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk sebuah pukulan dari Onew. "Aku tak sedang membicarakan masalah sebuah paha ayam! Yah, walaupun aku berharap mendapatkannya."

Jonghyun menghela napas keras, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai harus berlari ke kantorku?"

Onew menoleh dan tersenyum, menunjukkan dua gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan lucu diwajahnya. "Ah ya aku lupa! Aku datang ke sini membawa seorang pelayan untuk cafemu."

Minho terkejut. Diliriknya Key yang berdiri tepat disamping Onew. "Kau telat _hyung_! Aku sudah membawa seorang pelayan lebih dulu," ucap Minho menarim Taemin kesisinya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah membawanya sambil berlari kesini. Lagipula kalau dia tak bekerja disini dia tak akan bisa membayar apartemennya dan dia juga tak bisa bayar hutangnya padaku," balas Onew.

"Dan dia!" Kini Minho menunjuk Taemin. "Dia bahkan belum makan dari pagi. Dia kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, uang dan juga tabungannya. Apa _hyung_ tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" lanjut Minho.

Sekarang giliran Onew yang menunjuk Key. "Kalau Key tidak bekerja disini dia tak bisa membayar hutangnya padaku," ucap Onew dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tapi Jonghyun _hyung_, Taemin lebih kasihan. Lihatlah badannya yang kurus, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Minho tak kalah harap sekarang.

Sedangkan Taemin dan Key yang berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan Jonghyun yang daritadi hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah dua orang _coffee prince _di cafenya itu akhirnya menyuruh mereka berdua berhenti. Setelah menarik napas cukup panjang dan melirik Onew dan Minho, ia mulai berbicara.

"Kalian bisa lebih tenang sebentar? Dari semua yang aku dengar tadi sepertinya kedua teman kalian memang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Hmmm... sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang pelayan, tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti ini... baiklah, Taemin dan Key boleh bekerja di cafeku dan juga tinggal di apartemen bersama kalian berdua. Itu berarti biaya apartemen kalian akan ditanggung oleh empat orang, kupikir itu bagus."

Wajah Minho, Onew, Taemin dan Key terlihat senang. Mereka berempat berpelukkan layaknya teman lama, tapi tiba-tiba Key diam lalu terlihat berpikir. Dipandangnya wajah Jonghyun didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ketiga temannya pun ikut bingung melihat tingkah Key yang tiba-tiba diam seperti itu. Key sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu, gayanya sekarang mirip layaknya sherlock holmes yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya Onew. Key memandang Onew lalu beralih memandang Jonghyun. "Maaf Jonghyun-ssi, tapi apa kau bisa kembali mengulang kata-katamu tadi?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan kembali mengulang kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan barulah Key menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi maksudmu kita berempat tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen? Aku dan Taemin tinggal bersama mereka berdua? Are you kidding?" tanya Key tak percaya.

Onew, Minho dan Taemin yang masihtak mengerti ucapan Key terlihat semakin bingung. "Oh ya! Kalian berempat akan tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Kau dan Taemin akan tinggal bersama mereka yang sdah jelas adalah namja. Masalahnya aku tak mungkin membelikan kalian apartemen sekarang, karena kalian belum bekerja padaku. Jadi itu yang bisa aku berikan, kalau kalian tidak mau berarti kalian tidak akan mendapat tempat tinggal. Itu tergantung kalian mau tinggal bersama mereka atau tidak." Jelas Jonghyun.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Onew, Minho, Taemin dan Key bukan? Mereka semua jelas kaget. Tiba-tiba Key menarik tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya berbicara. "Taemin, apa kau mau tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Key.

Taemin memandang Key lalu kearah para namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi ya apa boleh buat," jawabnya.

Key mengangguk. "Baiklah karena kau setuju aku pun setuju untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi kita harus memberi peraturan pada mereka karena kita yeoja." Taemin mengangguk.

Taemin dan Key pun kembali bergabung bersama Onew, Jonghyun dan Minho. "Bagaimana, kalian setuju?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Ayolah Key! Daripada kau diusir lagi dari apartemen. Dan ini kan gratis," bujuk Onew.

"Iya Taemin, kau kan sudah tak punya uang dan tempat tinggal lagi," giliran Minho yang membujuk Taemin.

Key dan Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi kami memiliki syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk kekamar kami dan tak boleh menyentuh kami apa pun alasannya. Kalau kalian melanggar itu kalian harus membayar pada kami. Setiap pelanggaran 50 ribu won, _deal_?"

Onew dan Minho berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. "Jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama kami kan?" tanya Onew tak percaya. Key dan Taemin mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Onew memeluk Key yang jelas membuat Key terkejut namun ia tetap tersenyum saat Onew melakukan itu. "Kita akan tinggal bersama Key!" teriak Onew.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" goda Key. Otomatis Onew melepas pelukannya dan menyanggah kata-kata Key itu. "A,Aniyo. Aku hanya senang karena mulai sekarang ada yang memasak di apartemen."

"Hei! Bukannya aku juga sering memasak dan membersihkan apartemen," ucap Minho.

"Ta,tapi kan... AHHH pokoknya aku senang kalau kalian tinggal bersama kita," ucap Onew bingung yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan mereka berlima pun tertawa bersama.

Jonghyun kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memandang keempat pegawainya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian mulai bekerja sekarang karena cafe sebentar lagi buka!"

Mereka berempat pun mengangguk dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Annyeonghaseyo! **_**Cho Neun Kaemi imnida!Ada yang masih ingat dengan ku? Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ku ini? ya, ff ini aku re-post ulang karena beberapa alasan, yang intinya karena aku lupa password acc yang lama jadi aku nggak bisa ngepost ff lanjutannya -_-v ah ya! ff ini sedikit aku perbaiki dari versi aslinya. Jalan ceritanya masih sama cuma ada beberapa penambahan kalimat. Gamsahamnida buat yang mau baca ff ku lagi dan terutama yang mau komen, karena 1 komentar sangat berarti buatku *apa ini* yang mau ff ini dilanjutin juga bisa di kolom komen^^ ok! segitu dulu basa- basinya. sekali lagi gamsahamnida!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~coffe prince~**

**Main cast : SHINee member**

**Genre : romance, friendship**

**Disclaimer : SHINee © SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : Untuk chap 2 ini ceritanya lebih ke 2min couple ya!^^ sama seperti biasanya, cukup banyak typo berserakan, OOC dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau Taemin dan Key itu GENDERSWITCH! Yah intinya dari semua kata-kata saya adalah ... Happy reading readers!**

**.**

Cafe bernuansa cokelat dengan berbagai macam harum kopi itu terllihat penuh seperti biasa. yang berbeda sekarang hanyalah ada dua orang yeoja cantik yang membantu para _coffe prince _di cafe tersebut.

"Hei Minho! Pesanan untuk meja nomor 5 belum kau antarkan juga? Mereka sudah meunggu dari 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Ayolah _hyung_! Kalau kau masih bisa berteriak seperti itu padaku kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatarkannya!"

Minho dan Onew masih sibuk mengitari cafe tersebut untuk mengantarkan semua pesanan ke meja-meja yang semakin siang semakin ramai. Lalu kemana perginya dua yeoja cantik yang mungkin sekarang bisa kita panggil _coffe princess_?

Taemin yang memang belum makan dari pagi kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di tempat khusus pegawai, sedangkan Key terus memperhatikan pelanggan yang rasanya tak mau berkurang itu. Terkadang senyum tercetak di bibir tipisnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik bukan?

"_Eonni_, kenapa kau tidak makan? Setelah ini bagian kita yang melayani para pelanggan itu," Taemin berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Key kepadanya.

Dilihatnya sekotak makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini duduk. Pandangannya beralih ke Taemin lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kurasa para namja itu sebentar lagi akan kehabisan suaranya karena teriak-teriak seperti itu."

Sekitar 20 menit Taemin dan Key selesai menghabiskan makanannya ketika Onew masuk dengan keringat bercucuran membuat rambutnya basah. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Key. "Ayo ikut aku! Kodok itu sudah seperti orang stres sekarang. Ini hari minggu, tapi yah pertama kalinya toko begitu penuh seperti ini."

Key yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk dan pasrah diseret Onew ke dalam cafe.

Tak lama Minho masuk tak kalah berkeringatnya dibanding Onew. Ditatapnya Taemin yang masih menghabiskan susu pisangnya. "Kau masih disini?"

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan masih berkonsentrasi pada suus pisangnya. MInho mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan mulai makan. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara karena masing-masing memiliki kegiatan sendiri.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba. Taemin menoleh dan sekali lagi hanya mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, kembali fokus pada suus pisangnya.

"Kau mennyukai suus pisang?" tanya Minho lagi yang masih tetap hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taemin.

Minho berpikir sejenak dan kembali mencoba bertanya. "Apa kau senang sekarang memiliki tempat tinggal?" sejenak Minho berpikir mungkin Taemin hanya akan mengangguk lagi, namun sebuah suara mengejutkan Minho.

"Aku senang! Tadinya aku bingung akan kemana setelah tahu kalau apartemen dan uangku semuanya hilang, untung aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Kalau tak ada kau aku tak tahu sekarang bagaimana."

Minho tersenyum memandang yeoja di depannya ini. wajahnya masih menunduk tapi masih dapat dilihatnya semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. Tak tahukah Taemin betapa senangnya mata namja didepannya itu untuk terus menatap wajahmu?

"A, a, aku harus kembali ke dalam. _Eonni _pasti sibuk kalau hanya berdua saja, selamat makan Minho-ssi."

Taemin keluar dengan buru-buru hingga tak sadar kalau ada orang didepannya. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama Key di meja depan. Minho hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah temannya itu.

"Kodok! Sedang apa kau? Melamun seperti itu. Aku tahu pekerjaan kita hari ini begitu melelahkan tapi apa itu membuat jiwamu melayang pergi dan meninggalkan raganya disini?"

Minho menoleh melihat hyungnya yang sekarang sudah duduk sembari membawa sekotak makanan. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dan ia pun kembali melahap bekal makan siangnya.

.

"Kerja bagus! Hari ini cafe kita penuh, berarti penghasilan meningkat."

Pukul 9 malam, Sun cafe kini sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal 4 orang yang sedang beristirahat di kursi yang belum mereka naikkan. Sangat terlihat wajah mereka yang lelah dan bersimbah keringat.

"Dan itu berarti kami mendapat uang tambahan! Akhirnya aku bisa makan ayam!" teriak Onew.

"Hyung, bukannya tadi siang kau juga makan dengan ayam?"

"Itu masih kurang, kau hanya memberiku paha ayam yang super kecil."

"Kalau kau mau ayam yang lebih besar, bayar dulu hutangmu padaku!"

Dan begitulah potongan percakapan antara para remaja itu sebelum berkemas dan meninggalkan cafe. Minho dan Taemin yang diberi tugas untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mereka berempat di apartemen pergi dengan bus, sedangkan Onjongkey harus ke apartemen Key dulu untuk membantu memindahkan barang-barang Key ke apartemen mereka.

.

"Key, haruskah boneka-boneka ini kau bawa juga? Dan ini, selimutnya juga?" Omel Onew yang bertugas mengangkat barang-barang milik Key keluar dari apartemennya.

Key menyipitkan mata kucingnya memandang Onew tajam. "Kalau kau tak mau membawanya, biar aku yang bawa! Kau itu namja tapi begitu cerewet."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Onew membawa barang-barang yang menurutnya tak berguna itu ke dalam mobil Jonghyun yang sudah terparkir di halaman depan aprtemen Key.

Kira-kira 2 jam baru mereka selesai memindahkan semua barang milik Key dan berpamitan pada pemilik apartemen.

"Key, kau di depan! Kau seorang wanita. biarkan Onew hyung duduk dibelakang dengan barang-barang itu," ucap Jonghyun enteng.

Membuka pintu mobil belakang dan mempersilahkan Onew masuk. Dengan kesal Onew masuk sembari merutuki nasibnya kini. Dia sudah bekerja seharian di cafe, lalu membawa semua barang-barang Key yang tak bisa dihitung berapa banyak dan sekarang dia harus duduk di kursi belakang dengan semua barang-barang ini!

Key masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Jonghyun. Mobil bewarna hitam itu pun melaju membelah malam yang ramai di tengah pusat Seoul.

"Kuharap Minho dan Taemin membeli banyak makanan, aku lapar," kata Key sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lampu merah didepan jalan membuat Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. beberapa barang yang ditumpuk sebelah Onew jatuh menimpanya. Masih dengan kesal Onew mengangkat barang-barang itu dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Namun sepertinya dua orang di depannya tak mempedulikan penderitaan Onew. "Kau mau berhenti dulu? Kita bisa makan di restoran dekat sini," ucap Jonghyun.

"A, aniyo! Bukannya sebentar lagi kita sampai ke apartemen kan? Aku yakin mereka sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," jawan Key ramah.

Sejujurnya dia memang lapar, tapi tak enak juga menerima penawaran bosnya yang sudah berbaik hati membolehkannya kerja dicafenya, lalu mengijinkannya tinggal di apartemen dan juga mengantarkannya memindahkan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Lihat Jong, lampunya sudah berubah warna sekitar 1 menit yang lalu dan apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi klakson di belakang kita?"

Tersadar dari lamunanya Jonghyun menoleh pada kaca spionnya dan segera melajukan lagi mobilnya.

.

Minho dan Taemin yang mendapat tugas berbelanja sudah sampai di salah satu super market yang menurutnya paling dekat dengan apartemen. Mengecek semua catatan yang telah ditulis oleh Onew.

"Kita lebih baik ke tempat peralatan mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru ke tempat sayuran dan buah-buahan dan terakhir ke tempat makanan, otte?" tanya Minho, sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil mendorong troli mereka ke arah peralatan mandi.

"Kau tak usah kaget kalau kita belanja langsung banyak. ini semua persediaan kita selama sebulan, walau aku tak yakin bertahan sebulan karena sekarang ditambah kalian berdua. mungkin tengah bulan nanti kita harus kembali kesini, ahh tunggu! Disini kita berbagi tugas. Kau bisa mengambil beberapa sabun dan sampo, dan aku akan mengambil pasta gigi dan keperluan lainnya." terang Minho yang sekarang sudah menghilang mencari pasta gigi.

Taemin mendorong trolinya mendekati tempat sabun, mengambil beberapa sabun cair lalu kembali bergerak mencari sampo. Beberapa menit kemudian Minho telah kembali dengan beberapa barang. Mereka melanjutkan membeli membeli sayuran, buah-buahan, makanan dan minuman ringan.

"Mmm.. tunggu Minho-ssi, aku harus membeli..."

"Ne? Kau harus membeli apa?"

Taemin memandanng kakinya, mukanya bewarna merah kini. "I,itu aku harus membeli..."

Minho memandang Taemin bingung. "Ya, kau mau membeli apa?"

Taemin memandang Minho sebentar dan kembali memandang kakinya. "Aku dan Key _eonni _kan yeoja, jadi kami butuh..." muka Taemin kini benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Minho berpikir sebentar. "Ah ya! aku mengerti, aku dan Onew hyung kan namja jadi aku lupa. ok, ambillah, aku menunggu disini!"

Tak lama Taemin sudah kembali. "Kau mau es krim? Biar aku yang traktir," ucap Minho ramah, Taemin mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun membeli es krim dan setelah membayar semua belanjaan mulai berjalan ke apartemen.

.

Musim panas di Seoul tak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk menghabiskan malamnya di luar rumah. Hari ini Seoul tidak diguyur hujan dan itu menyebabkan udara benar-benar panas.

Sepasang remaja tegah berjalan diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan ini, padahal jam telah menunjukkan waktu 23.00. Di masing-masing tangan mereka membawa kantung hitam besar berisi beberapa belanjaan.

Jangan berharap sepasang remaja itu sedang berkenan sekaligus berbelanja seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka baru bertemu pagi tadi dan mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka di apartemen bersama 2 teman lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa makanan disini? Mungkin beberapa ramen dan kimbab. Aku yakin mereka bertiga belum makan," saran Minho. Mereka berdua pun mendekat ke sebuah kedai yang menjual beberapa makanan.

Tak banyak yang terjadi memang, Taemin dan Minho tak banyak bicara, mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Setelah membeli beberapa makanan untuk dimakan nanti mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen.

"Kalian akhirnya datang, aku hampir mati kelaparan," ucap Key. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum dan Onew yang masih kesal entah berada dimana.

"Maaf kami terlambat, tadi sekalian membeli ramen dan beberapa makanan untuk dimakan, tunggu, kemana Onew hyung? Kukira kalian bersamanya?" Minho celingukan mencari si chicken maniac itu.

Key menunjuk ke salah satu pintu kamar. "Tadi dia langsung masuk ke kamar itu."

Setelah menyimpan barang belanjaannya Minho bergegas ke kamar miliknya dan Onew. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu, Onew sedang membaca buku seperti biasa. Walau raut wajah kesal tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau masih mempermasalahkan paha ayam super kecil yang aku berikan tadi? Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Besok akan aku belikan kau paha ayam super besar!"

Onew menoleh, menghadap sahabat terdekatnya itu. Terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab. "Aku tak marah hanya karena paha ayam itu. Tapi kalau kau menawariku, baiklah aku terima! Hahahaha.."

Minho memukul Onew dengan sebuah bantal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak berkumpul dengan mereka di depan?"

Onew menghela nafas berat, "Aku hanya lelah. Barang-barang ku sudah aku pindahkan kesini. Dan jangan ganggu aku karena aku mau tidur, ok?"

Minho hanya memandang sahabat sekaligus hyung nya itu, mengangkat bahu dan kembali bergabung dengan Jonghyun, Key, dan Taemin.

"Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Jonghyun.

Minho mengangkat bahunya. "Dia bilang hanya lelah. Yah hari ini memang begitu melelahkan. Ah ya, kalian berdua bisa menggunakan kamar yang sebelah. Ada dua kasur disitu, dan ada satu kamar mandi yang bisa kita pakai bergantian. Selebihnya kalian bisa memeriksanya besok karena ini sudah malam. Jonghyun hyung, kau tidak akan menginap disinikan? Kalau kau menginap , mungkin kau bisa tidur di sofa itu!" jelas Minho panjang lebar.

Jonghyun memandang sofa yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Minho. Lalu bangkit membawa kunci mobilnya. "Aku lebih baik pulang, kurasa kasurku lebih nyama daripada sofa itu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Selamat malam dan sampai berjumpa besok di tempat kerja! Aku tak mau tahu kalian harus datang pukul 9 tepat!"

"Baiklah!" Teriak Minho sebelum pintu apartemen itu tertutup sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga tidur, biar aku yang membereskan tempat ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah. Selamat malam!" ucap Minho kepada Taemin dan Key yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Selamat malam juga Minho-ssi!"

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah korden tepat kearah mata kucing milik salah satu yeoja dikamar itu. Badannya terasa begitu lelah, namun mengingat dia harus bekerja dengan berat hati memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dilihatnya Taemin sudah tidak ada, tercium aroma masakan dari arah dapur, dan ia yakin Taemin sudah bangun lebih pagi.

Keluar kamarnya dengan sebuah handuk tersampir di bahunya. Hanya ada Minho dan Taemin di dapur, mereka sedang membereskan meja untuk sarapan.

"Kau sudah bangun Key? Cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama," ucap Minho yang dibalas sebuah anggukan.

Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Menyalakan kran air hingga memenuhi bath up dan mandi. Setidaknya dengan mandi menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

.

Namja bermata sipit itu terbangun dengan malas. Melirik kasur disebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Menggeliat pelan dan turun dari kasurnya. Matanya masih mengantuk, terlihat jelas karena matanya yang sipit semakin tak kelihatan.

Berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya Minho dan Taemin masih sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Diliriknya jam yag menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terdiam...

"YA! KAU LEE JINKI, SEDANG APA KAU DISITU! AKU SEDANG MANDI TAHU, CEPAT TUTUP PINTUNYA! DASAR AYAM PREVERT!"

**TBC~**

**Gimana chap 2 ini? ngaco ya? maklum ini kan ff udah lama banget jadi udah lupa cerita awalnya. Yah semoga readers suka^^ terima kasih juga buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya dan juga di ff yang dulu. Nih udah saya lanjut ya, maaf kalau lama banget T.T ok, saya udah keabisan kata-kata jadi sekali Gamsahamnida, dan saya harap readers bisa meninggalkan review walau cuma beberapa kata, karena itu begitu berarti buat saya^^b**


End file.
